


love you from sunrise to sunset (and all over again)

by Kitsune_From_Neverland



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lukanette, Magic and Monsters AU, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Social Media, Witch!Marinette, can you tell these two have taken over my life, in like one chapter, lukanette endgame, naga!luka, so it's a mixed bag, these are fic ideas and drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_From_Neverland/pseuds/Kitsune_From_Neverland
Summary: Lukanette AUs and drabbles because I have no self control. Chapter titles have the AU names uwu
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, but lukanette is the focus, maybe some background ships - Relationship
Comments: 148
Kudos: 167





	1. Reconnect

Crouched on the floor to stock the lower shelves, Luka almost dropped the shirt in his hand when a voice he hadn’t heard for months called out his name.

“Luka?” Luka looked up. And up. And up. He felt his face heat up when he finally locked eyes with Marinette. Heels looked good on her. He choked out a ‘hi’, hurriedly standing when she started walking towards him. 

“It is you! It’s so nice to see you again Luka!” Marinette leaned up on her tiptoes and Luka instinctively ducked down to exchange _bise_ with her. He swallowed nervously when her breath brushed against his ear.

“Hey Marinette.” Luka allowed himself a second to breathe before focusing on the girl in front of him. Well, woman was more accurate now. Luka’s eyes darted back down to her legs before he could stop himself. Heels looked _really_ good on her, and the knee length dress she wore was doing her legs all the favors. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, some loose strands framing her face. She was smiling. That was all it took for Luka to smile back. “You look good. Happier. How was your trip?”

Marinette giggled, doing a little jump and shimmy that made Luka’s heart melt. She was still Marinette, he reminded himself. Older now, but he could still see a part of that teenage hot mess that stumbled into his bedroom and stammered over her own name. They had kept in contact even after Kitty Section had parted ways, but as they went off to chase their dreams, text messages dwindled and died between them. The last text she had sent told him she’d be in New York for a while to prepare for Fashion Week.

“It was great! New York was so busy and crowded and fun, but I’m happy to be home. How have you been Luka?” Marinette looking up at him with those bluebell eyes of hers did things to his heart. Luka reminded himself they were friends before anything else, and his crush from their teenage years didn’t have to mean anything.

“I’ve been doing alright. I’ve got a few shows at some local clubs lined up for next month, so I thought I’d just pick up a few temp jobs to save up before then.” Luka gestured around them to the music store they were in. He winced looking down at the new merch in his hand. It was an XY t-shirt. It gave him a very petty kind of satisfaction when the store owner told him to put all the XY stuff on the bottom shelves though.

“Yikes.” Marinette wrinkled her nose at the shirt too, making Luka chuckle. “Honestly, it felt like the same three english songs were on loop the whole time I was in New York, but at least none of it was his stuff. That’s definitely some music I didn’t miss hearing.”

“I get what you’re saying. His new album dropped and it’s all so boring, just remixed tracks from his old songs, but I hear it everywhere now.” Luka sighed, gripping the t-shirt tighter. If the way XY’s face got distorted on it made Marinette snort, well, he wasn’t complaining.

Luka checked the clock on the wall, noting he was off his shift in about ten minutes. He repeated this to Marinette, feeling gooey over the way she lit up at the news.

“Enough time to help a damsel in distress with her shopping mission?” Marinette teased, batting her eyelashes at him. Luka laughed, picking up the box of shirts for the next employee to deal with. 

“If I know anything about you Marinette, it’s that you’re strong enough to save yourself. But who am I to deny a lady’s request? What did you need help with?” Luka winked, letting a bit of his stage persona bleed through. It certainly had an effect if the way Marinette’s cheeks grew pink was any indication.

“Still smooth as ever, Couffaine.” Marinette huffed, turning her head away. She couldn’t hold the straight face for long, dissolving into giggles. “I’m looking for guitar strings, I had some ideas for a new design element for a commission piece. It’s still a work in progress though, I really hope this works.”

Luka made a noise of encouragement, setting the box behind the counter where nobody was likely to trip over it. He turned to Marinette, motioning her to follow him over to the guitar section of the music store, all the instruments hanging on the walls. It was, unsurprisingly, Luka’s favorite part of the store.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Luka said. He swept his hand in a gesture that encompassed all the guitar string options they had. “How many packets did you plan on buying? I’d recommend these, it’s the same kind I use for my guitar.”

“I’ll just buy one packet for now, to experiment with.” Marinette shook her head. Luka smiled when she chose the brand he suggested. She blushed again, sneaking a look over to Luka. “And… I wouldn’t mind an excuse to visit you here again.”

“... I’ll ring you up, come on.” Luka didn’t think there was any way to hide the besotted look and dopey grin on his face.

Marinette followed him with a grin of her own. She leaned on the counter as she swiped her card. Hesitating, she didn’t take the receipt from Luka’s hand, both of them holding onto the thin piece of paper and staring into each others’ eyes.

“Maybe… Maybe I could see you out of the store too? I-I mean, not that I don’t like seeing you in here, you look really comfortable surrounded by stuff you love, well, not including the XY stuff, but all the guitars and music stuff and why do you never tell me to stop talking?” Marinette groaned, letting go of the receipt to bury her face in her hands. Luka set the receipt on the counter, taking a breath to calm himself.

“Marinette,” She peeked through her fingers at him. “Are you asking me on a date as friends or…?”

Marinette dropped her hands, fiddling with the edge of her shirt. She bit her lip looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes and it was only because of his years of meditation that Luka managed to keep a facade of calm. She was unfair, so very unfair, but he found it difficult to complain when his mind melted into mush every time she looked at him.

“I’m asking you on a date. As… as friends who might maybe want to be something more romantic. B-But no pressure! Our friendship comes first, and I don’t- I _can’t_ risk that, I can’t lose you Luka, and I’m so sorry I haven’t been texting you as often or calling but I really do want to be your friend, even if. Even if that’s all we ever are. I want to be there for you, in your life, supporting you however I can. Our friendship means a lot to me.” Marinette met his eyes, a steely determination in her stance and gaze that set his heart on fire. Luka couldn’t breathe.

“Do you want to grab some coffee?” Luka blurted out. Marinette blinked at him, cheeks slowly heating up. Luka was sure he looked the same. “Today. If you have time, I mean. I just need to clock out and grab my stuff, and there’s a nice cafe down the block with really good hot chocolate. Unless you’re busy?”

Marinette smiled again and Luka heard harmonies rise and fall with her voice. Melodies played in time with the syllables of her words and his rapid heartbeat laid out the percussion track for it all. He was pretty sure he looked like a lovestruck idiot right now. It would become a recurring theme.

“For you, I’m never too busy.”

Luka smiled back, already composing a new love song in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me flustered Luka or give me death


	2. Guitarist Luka and Designer Marinette (AKA Jagged Did Not Know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette have been friends for years and stayed in close contact even after Luka left Paris. Then Jagged Stone invites Luka to join him on his tour, bringing Luka back to Paris to meet Jagged's personal designer. Spoilers: they've already met.

“She’s a real rocker, this gal, and she’s the only one who really gets my style! You’re going to love her, kid! The best designer in all of Paris!” Jagged reassured Luka with his booming voice, slapping his back.

Luka bit back a sigh, trying for a smile. He fiddled with his guitar, even though he knew it was already perfectly tuned. He had been back in Paris for less than a week before getting picked up by Jagged Stone for the rockstar’s new album tour, and while Luka was thankful for the opportunity, it meant he’d be on the road again. He had been hoping for some more time back on _Liberty_ , a few calm afternoons spent with his mom and sister, and maybe he’d have some time to visit Mari-

“Ah, just don’t mention XY. I don’t know why you would talk about that scumbag anyways, but he tried to screw her over real bad a while back and she’s never let that go. Not that she ever should.” Jagged grumbled. Luka’s hands on his guitar tightened for a moment and he strummed a few discordant chords that sang of annoyance and anger and _how fucking dare you lie to my face_.

“Yeah. I’m not a big fan of him either.” Luka said. He took a deep breath, playing a calmer tune, one that never failed to remind him of summer days, the smell of the ocean breeze, her skirt flaring up when she spun around to face him with a smile, cold sweet ice cream against his tongue and the shine of her strawberry lip gloss in the sunlight-

“Now that,” Jagged interrupted. Luka slapped his hand over the strings to stop the sound, opening his eyes. He hadn’t noticed he had closed them. “That’s a song with a story, kid.”

Luka played a few more lines of the song, ending with a riff of the cold air autumn sweeping in and beginning his next song with it. Jagged seemed content to just listen, tapping a foot along to the music and tossing macarons to Fang. The crocodile snapped them out of the air, crumbs spilling to the carpet below. Luka plucked at his guitar strings, recognizing with no small amount of wistfulness the logo on the macaron box. He missed the cozy atmosphere of that bakery, ducking inside to exacpe the autumn chill, the smell of baked goods and chocolate in the air, soothing classical music overhead, the way she moved with the grace of a ballet dancer dancing around customers to meet him at the door-

“You got something on your mind, kid?” Jagged asked. Luka startled out of his daze, not having realized he had started playing another song. He shrugged halfheartedly, strumming out some quick melodies that were safe and not filled with the thought of her.

“More like someone.” Luka said, allowing himself a moment to think about her bluebell eyes, the red ribbons in her hair, her smile whenever she saw him, the way she laughed and wrinkled her nose and-

“You’ve got it bad, kid.” Jagged snorted. Luka let the new song he was playing answer for him. Clearly he couldn’t focus on anything except for her, but it was good music and sometimes he just needed to play. Music was easier than words.

“Yeah. I do.”

The two sat with the music Luka’s heart spilled out for him, of his heartache and wishes and love for her, love that didn’t need to be returned because this wasn’t a selfish love, this was a steady love that Luka knew he would never truly be over, but he would support everything she did because it was _her_ and he loved her, the months they spent apart only able to talk through their phones and video calls and texts meaningless in the face of their determination to make their friendship work.

And maybe, if deep inside his heart where he had buried his teenage crush, he wanted that friendship to become something more romantic one day, well. 

In the end, he’d always love her. In the end, it was always her. He’d rather be a part of her life as a friend than not at all.

“Penny texted, says they’re coming up the elevator now.” Jagged said, swiping through his phone.

Luka nodded and set his guitar back in the open case, not sure what kind of impression he wanted to make on the designer Jagged had raved about. She sounded cool, and usually Jagged’s judgement was solid. She’d be joining them on the 10 month long tour too, so not getting along would be terrible. Still, Luka couldn’t help but think about his own favorite designer. She’d be in her last year of university now, and she had mentioned a project that was sucking up all her time in their last phone call on Saturday. Luka winced, running a hand through his hair. He hadn’t even had a chance to tell her he was back in Paris. He wasn’t sure if he would, not now knowing he was going to leave again so soon. Still… He missed her.

Luka looked up as the door unlocked and Penny stepped inside, motioning for someone to follow her. Jagged stood up with a whoop, already walking over with his arms out for a hug. Luka was fine with staying seated, until the designer stepped into the room and he leapt to his feet, mouth dropping open.

“Marinette?!” 

Her head snapped over to look at him. He distantly thought her eyes looked so much better in person than through their video calls. She laughed incredulously, saying his name and running towards him, ducking beneath Jagged’s outstretched arm. It was muscle memory that made him bend down a bit to help her arms loop around his neck before he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet, spinning her in a circle. Even after he set her back down, she clung to him on her tiptoes in a tight hug. He didn’t have any complaints.

“Luka, it’s so good to see you again.” Marinette murmured in his ear. Luka laughed in disbelief, squeezing her tighter like she was a dream that would disappear if he blinked for too long.

“I should have known who Jagged was talking about when he said his personal designer was the most talented rock and roll gal in all of Paris.” Luka teased. Marinette huffed, leaning back and freeing an arm to punch his shoulder.

“And I should have known who Jagged was talking about when he said he had fresh meat that ‘could really use one of your makeovers, please Marinette, you know my style so well, help him out’. You’re still wearing that ragged old hoodie I see.” Marinette sniffed haughtily, pinching a hoodie string between two fingers and tugging on it. She couldn’t keep up the act for long, soon falling into giggles.

“Hey, I happen to remember you coming up to me and saying you liked this old hoodie.” Luka shot back. He knew he must look like an idiot, smiling like a lovesick buffoon, but Marinette was in his arms and what he looked like was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

“I said I liked the way you looked in it, but it was falling apart at the seams, and if you didn’t want me to make you a new one, you were going to at least let me patch it up.” Marinette snorted. She took a step back and Luka instantly missed her warmth. Marinette slid a hand down the side of the hoodie, flipping up the edge to display a red thread neatly ladder stitched across an old rip. Her eyes softened as she brought her other hand up to trace the delicate needlework with her fingers. Luka thought back to the nights he would do the same thing, his calloused fingers tracing over the evidence she cared.

“While I’m not getting rid of this hoodie anytime soon, I hear I’m going to get a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original for the stage?” Luka asked. He caught Marinette’s hands in between his. “And if I know anything about you, you’ve already got a dozen ideas about how you’re going to clean me up.”

“You’re a rockstar Luka. If anything, I’m going to dirty you down.” Marinette flashed a wicked grin Luka’s way and Luka felt his knees go weak. 

“By all means,” Luka murmured, captivated by the fire in her eyes. “I’m at your mercy.”

“Ahem.” The sound of Penny clearing her throat made the two of them jump apart, both with blushes across their face. Marinette quickly stammered a proper greeting to Jagged, crouching to say hi to Fang as well. The crocodile rolled over for belly rubs Marinette happily gave him. Luka lifted a shoulder at Jagged’s raised eyebrow, still grinning like a loon.

“She your someone, kid?” Jagged asked gruffly, arms crossed over his chest. Luka’s eyes drifted back to Marinette, drinking in her smile and the light in her eyes. He could compose an entire album’s worth of music from the sight of her happiness alone.

“Yeah.” Luka sighed, eyes going soft. Maybe this tour wouldn’t have him as homesick as he originally thought.


	3. Adrien Likes Marinette & Marinette Likes Luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,, does this count as Adrien salt or,,,,,,  
> he has a crush on Marinette in this AU, making Chat and Ladybug's partnership much better.
> 
> I have Problems with Adrien only chasing Marinette because he finds out she's Ladybug >:(  
> also have problems with Chat Noir's canon attitude but admittedly I haven't watched season 2/3 and probably won't ever cuz Marinette deserves better

It was a good day for Adrien.

Adrien paused for a moment in the doorway, blush creeping up his cheeks at the sight of Marinette. Her hair was piled on top of her head in messy space buns, some strands left loose to frame her face and only drawing attention to the shimmery lip gloss she wore. He forced himself to move again, sliding into his seat in front of her. He knew he had a crush on her, and had known since what he dubbed the ‘Rainy Day Incident’ when he had apologized to her, she apologized to him, she smiled, and then ran into the downpour while he was left standing on the stairs with his umbrella half pulled out of his bag.

“Nice hairstyle, it looks cute.” Adrien complimented, smiling at her. Marinette tugged at one of the locks of hair framing her face, twisting her lips into a pout.

“You really think so? I wanted to dress up a bit today.” She blushed lightly, the color spreading over her cheeks. Adrien wondered what she meant by dress up- uhhhhhhhhhh-

His eyes widened as she stood up and did a quick spin with a giggle. He heard Alya whistle from behind him but he was too focused on the new look Marinette was trying out.

She wore a black tank top with her signature white-pink flowers embroidered over her heart and a short skirt made from layers of teal tulle on top of layers of black tulle that just brushed her knees, poofy enough for flair but not so much it would be hard to sit down. Paired with knee high socks that had a teal diamond pattern creeping up the sides and black combat boots, this was certainly nothing Adrien had ever seen Marinette wear before.

Marinette grabbed a jacket he hadn’t noticed and shrugged it on. Adrien frowned, the hoodie jacket not exactly matching her ensemble like he thought she would have planned for. It was oversized on her and a light blue, the hoodie part of it a darker navy. Actually, it looked kind of familiar to Adrien… 

“Girl, you look amazing, but I refuse to believe that’s your jacket.” Alya said. Marinette giggled, shoving her hands in the pockets and doing a little jump and shimmy.

“Maybe it’s not my jacket. Maybe it’s someone else’s.” She singsonged, ducking her head with a blush. Alya gasped and rushed up the stairs to drop off her stuff and interrogate her friend.

“What happened?! Tell me!” Alya leaned in towards Marinette. Adrien found himself mirroring the action, almost missing Nino’s greeting. Nino joined them in turning to look at Marinette’s happy swaying in the aisle.

“Wow, I’m digging the new look Mari.” Nino gave her a thumbs up. “It kind of reminds me of someone. I was going to say Chat Noir with all the black, but the green’s not right.”

Adrien stiffened up at that, imagining the teal on Marinette’s outfit replaced with his superhero persona’s acid green. He felt his face heating up again. Thankfully Marinette was talking, distracting the others.

“You’re close, it  _ is  _ a superhero inspired outfit. This one’s for Viperion, I just love the colors and textures on his suit. He usually hangs back in fights to help from a distance, but I thought, well, he deserves some appreciation too.” Marinette blushed, taking her seat again.

Adrien tilted his head. Viperion, right. The temporary holder of the Snake Miraculous. He had been a huge help during a battle last week, and it made Adrien wince to think of what Viperion had to shoulder with his powers. Viperion had ducked away with Ladybug as soon as the akuma was purified and Miraculous Ladybug was cast, but not before Adrien with the super hearing being Chat Noir gave him heard that Viperion had to reset almost 30 times before they won. Everybody else only had to go through the fight once. Viperion had to go through it multiple times, and face all the what if’s, the bad endings.

“That’s so sweet girl,” Alya cooed, pulling her phone out. “Hey, I can snap a pic of it for you and post it to the fandom section of the Ladyblog, I bet he’ll see it that way!” 

Marinette winced and quickly shook her head.

“I’d rather not, Alya. Besides,” Marinette tugged the sides of her jacket closed. “I thought you wanted to know about my jacket?”

“Yes, now spill the details girl, I know you wouldn’t leave anything like that in your closet without a good tailoring session. Instead, you’ve got the whole ‘stole my boyfriend’s jacket’ kind of vibe… going on… Marinette!” Alya screeched, eyes wide as Marinette got redder and redder, sliding down in her seat. Marinette giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. The sleeves were too long for her, and them draped over her hands only added to the effect.

Adrien swallowed hard. He looked around for a distraction and spotted Rose and Juleka entering the classroom. He quickly waved at them, a strained smile on his face. The idea of his crush with a boyfriend that wasn’t him was… not nice… 

“Good morning everyone!” Rose greeted with a sweet giggle. Juleka was muffling her own giggle behind a hand, looking at Marinette. Rose’s smile only got sweeter. “Kitty Section’s doing an open practice session today, come drop by if you have time!”

“And Marinette, my brother’s too embarrassed to tell you, but he only has one jacket and you’re wearing it right now. Please return it to that idiot before he freezes.” Juleka added. Marinette blinked, tilting her head with a frown.

“He only has one- Why would he let me borrow this one if it meant he was going to be cold himself? Wait, why would he be embarrassed to tell me that?” Marinette asked.

“You, cute fashion designer. Him, sad punk boy with a closet full of ripped jeans and band tees.” Juleka giggled again. “So, you’re coming by practice today, right?”

Marinette nodded shyly. Adrien made plans to ask Nathalie to push his piano lessons to Friday instead when he said he could go too. Hours later, he would bite his tongue and suffer through the soft look Marinette gave Luka when he was playing, and the way Luka’s hands kept finding themselves on Marinette’s shoulders. He turned his head away when Marinette returned Luka’s jacket to him, Luka’s eyes fond as he shrugged it back on. Adrien would miss the way Luka’s eyes had gone wide in no small amount of embarrassment and appreciation for Marinette’s Viperion themed outfit. He did not, however, miss the way Marinette leaned up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Luka’s cheek, leaving a lip gloss stain on him that shimmered in the sunlight.

It was not a good day for Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this AU, Adrien doesn't know who Viperion or Ladybug is, Marinette knows very well exactly who Viperion is, Luka suspects/knows Marinette is Ladybug but hasn't said anything to her yet, and Marinette never crushed on Adrien but she fell /hard/ the instant Luka appeared
> 
> BONUS: Adrien tries to set up Viperion and Ladybug with each other because they work so well together, not knowing that's his crush with her crush lmao


	4. fragile, please handle with care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know that angst tag? yeah.
> 
> PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG FOR MAX SAD, IT'S WHERE THE LYRICS LUKA SINGS ARE FROM. 
> 
> Downhill by Lincoln ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIaXSsSZaR4&list=PL1Iv9YpCa8T4q-d-6e_XrTF0LA_6QxnbF&index=4&ab_channel=Lincoln-Topic )

“Marinette?” Luka blinked, rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other holding his door open. Marinette sniffed and Luka realized with a shock of cold running down his spine that she was crying. That woke him up. “Marinette, what’s wrong?”

“Can I come inside?” She asked. She pressed her palms against her eyes and tilted her head forward until her forehead hit Luka’s chest. “Please.”

“Of course.” Luka let a hand fall to the back of her neck, just holding her there. Steady. For her he needed to be steady. “Whenever you need to, you’re always welcome here.”

“Thank you Luka. I’m sorry, it’s really late but I didn’t… I didn’t know where else I could go and I thought of you first…” Marinette nudged against him and he stepped back to let her in. He locked the door while she toed her shoes off, walking into the living room to curl up on the couch.

Luka followed after her, pulling the wool blanket she had gifted him as a housewarming present off the back of the armchair to wrap around her shoulders. Marinette sunk into it like a lifeline. Her eyes were closed, head tucked so close to her knees Luka could barely see her face.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Luka asked, still standing next to the couch. He didn’t want to crowd her.

“... Not now please. Luka? Could you… could you play something?” Marinette looked up and Luka could only blame himself for the way his heart stuttered. He moved towards her slowly, gently setting a hand down on her head and sliding it down the curve of her neck to her shoulder. She shivered underneath his touch but never looked away from his eyes. Even slower than before, Luka leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Of course Marinette. Do you want to wait here?”

Do you want to stay here?

Marinette exhaled shakily. She shook her head, uncurling her legs to stand up and dropping the blanket back to the couch. Luka watched her carefully, arms ready to catch her if she stumbled. His body was attuned to the movement of her’s. Had been for years. Time changed nothing about that.

“Your room. I want to stay in your room with you tonight… if it’s okay with you I mean…”

Luka nodded and led the way. He didn’t mention the limp he noticed she walked with, favoring her right leg. He didn’t turn on any lights, not after her fingers hesitated over the light switch on the wall and ended up leaving it alone. He didn’t comment when the first thing Marinette did when she entered his room was grab the jacket off the back of his vanity chair and slip it on. He just picked up his guitar, nodded at the bed, and settled on the floor to make sure his strings were in tune.

“Sit with me. Please.” Marinette whispered. It was loud in the room, lingering echoes of a chord Luka strummed fading out. Luka closed his eyes and breathed. Then he stood up and joined her on the bed. They sat cross legged, facing each other. 

“What’s going on Marinette? What is this?” Luka asked without words, fingers dancing over the frets. He played of confusion outweighed by concern, the twilight hour she showed up, the love in his heart for their friendship, for  _ her _ . He played for her, because she asked, because music had always been easier than words for him.

“Oh Luka,” Marinette sobbed, raising a hand to her mouth. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Luka set his guitar to the side, internally wincing at the noise it made when it hit the ground none too gently, words of reassurances already spilling out his mouth as he smoothed his hands down her back, coaxing her towards him. She followed him easily, sitting sideways on his lap with her face tucked against his shoulder and arms folded between their chests. Luka started humming, swaying them as he held her in his arms.

“ _ Because I went downhill at such steep incline, that my rearview mirror showed me only the sky, _ ”

Marinette clung to him tighter, sobs easing into silent tears that dampened Luka’s neck and stained his shirt. Luka kept singing, still rocking them from side to side. By the end of the song, Marinette was more composed, if still not willing to leave Luka’s lap. She stretched her neck up, kissing Luka’s cheek with a softly whispered ‘thank you’ that fried his brain.

“You’ve always made it so easy,” Marinette choked out, laughing but there was no humor in it. Her next words were a whisper that pierced straight through to Luka’s heart. “Falling for you was easy. Loving you is easier. ”

“Love should be easy. Love should be comforting.” Luka whispered back, cradling her cheek in his hand. He swiped away a tear with his thumb, swallowing hard. 

Marinette closed her eyes. She pulled him to lay next to her on the bed, facing each other. She didn’t open her eyes again, lips parting with a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

Luka didn’t answer her, ‘stay’ on the tip of his tongue. He closed his eyes. He couldn’t ask that of her. He couldn’t, no matter how selfish he wanted to be. She wasn’t his to keep.

Sleep came for them, hours passed, and-

When Luka woke up to the afternoon sun streaming through his curtains, Marinette was gone, leaving nothing behind but tear stains on Luka’s shirt and an ache in his heart.

“ _ And I laughed about it all night. And I said, ‘Hey man, isn’t it poetic? That the sky is what we leave behind?’ _ ”

With her, she had taken his hoodie and his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka knows Marinette is Ladybug but doesn't tell her cuz he knows how important secret identities are to her. She comes to him for support but never tells him anything. This wasn't the first time she knocked on his door, nor the last. 
> 
> One day, after a night she spent at Luka's, Marinette disappears for months. Luka is terrified, nobody knows where she is. Then Hawkmoth falls, taken down by Ladybug with Chat Noir noticeably missing, caught on live TV. Ladybug vanishes amongst the cheers for celebration.
> 
> Luka has his door open by the time Marinette shows up at his apartment again. She's wearing his hoodie.
> 
> there's crying and apologizing and reassurances and all the fluff they deserve, cuz Lukanette is endgame.


	5. Viperion Luka & Civilian Not Ladybug Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the 'Marinette isn't Ladybug for like one chapter' (so far who knows) tag comes in. Viperion and Chat Noir fight Akumas, please ignore how they purify said akumas. Maybe Viperion's lyre finally comes in handy for something beyond yeet attack? Not sure how they restore damage without Miraculous Ladybug, but let's just go with the idea that Fu puts on the earrings after each akuma fight to do it himself in secrecy. Not important, so anyways, hope you like the chapter!! The next one is my favorite of the bunch I've written so far, it's a social media AU and man writing Instagram posts is strangely fun.
> 
> More notes on this AU at end of chapter, don't want to give it all away yet. ;D

Luka paused in the hallway to his shared bedroom with Juleka, raising an eyebrow at the ear piercing shriek he was certain came from Rose. He remembered his sister mentioning she was going to have some friends over from school today. Luka sighed and knocked on the doorframe to alert them.

“Jules, I’m back.” He called. A group of teenage girls sitting on the floor all turned to face him, the partition pulled back for more open floor. Apparently Juleka’s half of the room didn’t have enough space to house all her guests. Not that Luka minded, sharing a room with his sister left little privacy between them. Some shared floor space was nothing.

“Hey.” Juleka lifted a hand in greeting, starting a chorus of hi’s and hello’s from her circle of friends. Luka smiled, liking the look of happiness on his sister. He waved at the girls, only recognizing Rose and Mylene because of Kitty Section. There were three unfamiliar faces, one of them blushing really hard. Luka thought her pigtails were kind of cute, but was she okay? Juleka started pointing at the people he didn’t recognize.

“That’s Alya, Alix, and Marinette. You already know Rose and Mylene,” Rose squealed another greeting, clutching a pillow to her chest. Luka wondered what had her so hyped up, this was the same level of energy she performed with. “And that’s Luka, my brother. Did you want the room? We can move somewhere else, we’re just talking.”

“Actually, why don’t we get a guy’s opinion on the situation? Juleka, you okay with that?” Alya asked with a sly smirk. Juleka shrugged, making a ‘up to him’ gesture with her hands. Luka leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms with a smile.

“Did you need help with something?” He wasn’t opposed to helping them out. Rose giggled, raising her hand like a star student.

“Yup! We were talking about our celebrity crushes,” Rose was interrupted by Marinette groaning and covering her face with both her hands. Alya laughed, pulling Marinette’s hands away from her face. Luka swallowed when Marinette turned to look at him, her bluebell eyes seeming to look straight into his soul. Oh. She had really nice eyes. And a really cute nose. And her lips were really pink-

“Aw, come on Mari, I think your crush is cute.” Alya cooed, Rose quickly mirroring her. Luka blinked, coming out of his trance. He ignored his sister’s knowing look and cleared his throat.

“Celebrity crushes?” He asked, steering them back on topic. He was already flipping through some safe answers he could give them if they asked him. Everybody had a crush on Chat Noir, right? Well, Luka didn’t, but that was because he worked with the guy. The leather catsuit was definitely an… _interesting_ look, but their personalities just didn’t work well together romantically.

“Well, we got to talking about our fair city’s superhero duo…” Even Mylene was giggling now, glancing over to Marinette. “And most of us agree that Chat’s cute in a kid brother kind of way.”

Luka was definitely bringing this up next patrol. He could already imagine Chat’s whining.

“And then Marinette said she liked _Viperion_.” Luka tried to force his blush down as the girls erupted into giggles with more groaning from Marinette. Marinette tugged the pillow out of Rose’s grip to hug against her chest with a pout Luka shouldn’t have found as cute as he did.

“I said I like his outfit! His costume! It’s got an interesting scale texture and gradients and I’m an aspiring fashion designer, I am allowed this!” Marinette huffed, turning away from the group. It ever so unfortunately meant Luka could lip read her next sentence, spoken too quietly for the others to hear clearly. “And if it’s skin tight, that’s just a bonus.”

“Girl, you said you think his body is hot- Ah!” Marinette let out a war cry, whacking Alya with the pillow. Alya fell backwards laughing. It took a few seconds for Luka to drag his eyes away from Marinette’s triumphant smirk, wondering what it would feel like pressed against his lips-

“So Luka, what’s your opinion on this?” Juleka was definitely smirking at him. Luka carefully maintained his poker face.

“Opinion on what?”

“What do you think about Viperion? The rest of us agree he’s a pretty cool hero,” Luka tucked that away in his memory for later, warmth bubbling up inside him. His sister may not know about his… nocturnal activities, but it was sweet of her to support him anyways. “But he does hang back a lot and leave Chat Noir in the spotlight during akuma fights and when dealing with the press. He doesn’t interact with civilians much either.”

Luka hummed non committedly, musing over what he could say that didn’t sound suspicious. Nothing that lauded praise on his hero persona then.

“Viperion’s alright. Like you said, he doesn’t do much.” Luka startled when he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of Marinette’s glare. Woah. Her eyes were really _really_ pretty, even when narrowed in anger. Where was his guitar when he needed it? He was already imagining a melody that would match the beat of his heart right now.

“Excuse you? Viperion is super cool, he does so much for Paris and deserves so much more recognition for- mmph, let go of me Alix!” Marinette struggled to get out of the headlock Alix put her in. Alix sighed, patting her head with her free hand. 

“Nope, you just spent ten minutes telling us why you love Viperion, we don’t need a repeat performance. Come on Nette, just calm down.” 

“I-I didn’t talk for that long, did I?” Marinette’s blush returned in full force. “S-Sorry guys, um, and Luka.”

… Luka knew he was in trouble when his name sounded like music coming from her lips.

“Maybe we should talk about something else now?” Mylene suggested, eyes darting between her friends. Marinette grabbed onto it like a lifeline, swiftly asking about the newest environmental campaign Mylene had joined. “Oh, yeah! Ivan and I are going down to the new park next Friday to help plant trees and…”

Luka admitted to tuning out of the conversation from there, feeling his piece had been said. He grabbed his guitar case and left with a wave to Juleka. Luka found himself on the deck, sitting cross legged on a pool chair and stringing together chords for a new song. One about pink lips and bluebell eyes and maybe he added in a dash of teal just because he could. A soft ‘wow’ made him blink, the last note hanging in the air as he looked up.

Luka’s eyes widened and he was certain he was blushing as badly as Marinette earlier, but all he could focus on in the moment was the way Marinette’s hair blew loose in the slight breeze, her bluebell eyes wide and pink lips parted, the sun shining from behind her and casting a halo around her head. Luka’s hand swept down on its own accord, a loud chord reverberating in the air around them. G major, he noted absently, sounded a lot like pink when he was with her.

“Hey. Marinette, right?” Luka asked. He smiled at her, thanking years of meditation for his ability to keep calm. Or at least look calm. He hoped he looked calm.

“Y-Yeah. I j-just wanted to apologize again for earlier. I promise I’m not some crazy superhero groupie, it’s just that… Viperion saved me from a really close call once, s-so I, um, yeah. I just wish he got more appreciation for what he does.” Marinette peered up at Luka from beneath her eyelashes and he could swear his heart skipped a beat. He started thinking back to every akuma attack he had helped stop, wondering how he could have forgotten someone like her. Especially with his Second Chance. “Um, I like the song you were playing earlier, what’s it called?”

“Oh, it’s just something I’m working on.” Luka hesitated a moment before relaxing his hands and repeating some of the song, the pink and blue parts of it at least. “Your passion earlier was pretty inspiring. I thought it made for a nice melody.”

Luka smiled as Marinette’s cheeks lit up with another full face blush. He hummed as she started stammering, playing the pink and blue over and over again until it became purple. Yeah, she was really cute. He snuck another look at her, her face red and pout adorable. She took a seat on the floor in front of him, hugging her knees to her chest and tilting her head up at him, a stubborn ‘I’m going to sit here and listen to you now’ look on her face that Luka didn’t mind one bit. He was in trouble for sure. 

For some reason, the thought didn’t bother him much.

* * *

SO. I HAD AN ACTUAL IDEA FOR THIS ONE.

  * Marinette remembers what happens in Second Chance loops 
    * Originally really confused, thinks it’s some weird akuma side effect cuz wtf is magic anyways 
      * But nobody else experiences it?? Huh?
      * Eventually finds out the time loops are cuz of Viperion’s Second Chance power during an akuma attack where she’s close enough to see him use his power
      * She blinks and it’s five minutes ago. She is no longer where she was standing before but remembers what happened/what's going to happen.
      * Sees Viperion use his power again, and come on, he says it aloud and it's literally called 'Second Chance'. The name is pretty self explanatory, Marinette catches on quick
      * Blinks
      * Repeats and loops until Viperion and Chat Noir take down the akuma.
    * Luka as Viperion has saved her before 
      * The super close call Marinette mentions to Luka was at a cafe
      * Alya was trying to record the fight up close, Marinette trying to pull her away and behind an overturned table.
      * The villain’s attack came towards them, Marinette pushed Alya out of the way and closed her eyes
      * Viperion reset just before it hit her
      * Crush begins here
  * Could put this au with Adrien has a crush on Marinette if u want idk man, I just like reverse Adrienette crushing
  * Also: Marinette, not knowing Luka is Viperion: makes full on Viperion themed outfit and wears Luka’s hoodie jacket on top 
    * Luka: *dead*
  * Marinette: my favorite hero is viperion!! 
    * Luka: o-oh, that’s,,,,, that’s cool,,, *voice cracking*
    * Marinette: Yeah!! He _is_ super cool and *insert twenty minutes of her gushing about Luka _to Luka_ *
    * Luka: *blushing really hard rn*
  * They wouldn’t but they totally _could_ abuse Second Chance for kisses.



Bonus pic for Marinette wearing a Viperion inspired outfit that works for this chapter _and_ chapter 3 uwu.


	6. Instagram AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snapshots of two idiots getting together, told through a series of instagram posts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I like Adrien, I just also find it really fun to write from the perspective of oblivious bean boy. Outsiders peeping into the bits of other peoples' lives is a joy to write, expect more lol.

_SewSweet shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description: Marinette and Luka are sitting together on Luka’s bed. Luka’s guitar is on Marinette’s lap. Marinette is smiling, holding up a peace sign with one hand. Luka is also smiling, but he’s turned to look at Marinette instead of the camera.]**

_TealTreble, KnowItAlya and 23 others have liked this post._

My first guitar lesson with @TealTreble ! Thanks again for having me over Luka, it was so much fun! 

**TealTreble:** I had fun too @SewSweet , let’s meet up again when you’re free. Still gotta teach you how to shred. :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble Yes please! I’ll text you :D

Adrien tapped on the heart icon with a smile. It was nice to see his friends getting along so well. He wondered if he’d have time to visit another Kitty Section practice this week. Hopefully he’d have time in his schedule. Adrien turned off his phone with a sigh, continuing with his homework.

_TealTreble shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description: Marinette is standing with a guitar on the deck of a boat. She’s looking down at her finger placement on the strings of the guitar. Her other hand hovers over the body of the guitar, holding a guitar pick. Her tongue is slightly poked out the corner of her mouth, her face scrunched in concentration.]**

_SewSweet, KnowItAlya, and 28 others have liked this post._

We’re learning a new song today. @SewSweet 

**SewSweet:** AHHHHHH, WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS WHY DID YOU TAKE THIS

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet You looked really cute so focused on getting the chords right. I can delete it if you’re uncomfortable?

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble no no no it’s okay I just didn’t know you took a picture of me or why you would even want to I mean

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet You looked really cute. :)

Adrien’s eyes kept drifting down to the comment chain between Marinette and Luka, an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Marinette didn’t seem bothered by the picture, just confused, and Luka offered to take it down if she wanted. Luka wasn’t the kind of person who would lie about that offer, and Marinette would speak up if she really wasn’t okay with it. Adrien shook his head. He was probably just feeling off because he was tired from the late patrol with Ladybug last night. He tapped the like button and kept scrolling through his feed.

_SewSweet shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description: Luka lying on a deck chair, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Shade from a pop up umbrella covers his face, leaving the rest of his body in the sunlight. An open and empty guitar case is on the deck next to him.]**

_TealTreble and 2 others liked this post._

@TealTreble fell asleep today while I was playing so that either means I’m getting better or I’m getting really bad and bored him into passing out. :(

 **TealTreble:** I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I’m sorry. :( You’re definitely getting better at playing though, promise. :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble don’t apologize, I’m not mad, promise :) but it’s 2 in the morning Luka, why are you still awake?

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet How could I let you go to sleep thinking you’re a bad guitarist? And you’re still awake, so I can say I’ve got some excellent company.

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble go to sleep, you were really tired earlier, you need your rest :(

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet And you do too :(

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble I’ll sleep if you sleep

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet Deal. Goodnight Marinette. :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble Goodnight Luka. :)

Adrien squinted at his phone screen, eyes darting up to the time blinking in the top right corner. 2:56. He groaned, faceplanting back into his pillow. He didn’t bother looking at his phone when he double-tapped the picture to like it. He had a math test tomorrow and wanted to get as much sleep as possible before it. As he drifted off, Adrien wondered why the others were still awake too. 

_SewSweet shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description: A selfie taken from above by a grinning Luka. Marinette holding a guitar stands next to him, smiling up at the camera with a faint blush on her cheeks. Luka’s arm is around Marinette’s shoulder.]**

_TealTreble, KnowItAlya, and 31 others liked this post._

Did my first perfect playthrough of a song @TealTreble taught me!! 

**TealTreble:** The best guitar playing I’ve ever heard! 

**SewSweet:** @TealTreble It’s all thanks to my amazing teacher!! 

**TealTreble:** @SewSweet Hey, give some credit to my amazing student. I’ve got a song in mind for our next lesson, you up for a challenge? 

**SewSweet:** @TealTreble Always! I’ll text you :D

Adrien liked the picture and kept scrolling. His friends looked happy, so he was happy. That was how it was supposed to work… right?

_TealTreble shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description: A photo taken from a high up angle. Marinette sitting on the chaise in her room, caught mid giggle with her hand over her mouth and eyes crinkled as she looks up at the camera. A guitar is in her lap with an open guitar case on the floor next to her. Next to her on the chaise is a plate of colorful macarons.]**

_TealTreble, KnowItAlya, and 29 others liked this post._

Thought we could use a change in scenery for our guitar lessons, but @SewSweet seems a bit distracted. I wonder why. :)

 **SewSweet:** You know what’s distracting me!! >:(

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet I have no idea what you mean. :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble My revenge will be swift and as sweet as these macarons. >:)

 **KnowItAlya:** I’m not delusional and this is actually happening right?! Has the compass finally found a statue??

 **TealTreble:** @KnowItAlya Compass? Statue?

 **SewSweet:** @KnowItAlya I will cut off your pastry supply. :)

 **KnowItAlya:** @TealTreble Sorry Luka, my lips are sealed.

 **SewSweet:** @KnowItAlya Good decision! :)

_SewSweet shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description: A photo taken from a lower angle. Luka sitting on the edge of Marinette’s bed, his legs hanging down the side so his feet are on the ladder. His shoes are missing and his socks are mismatched shades of blue. On his shoulders is a long cat pillow that he’s holding in place. He’s grinning at the camera, one eyebrow quirked up.]**

_TealTreble, KnowItAlya, and 27 others liked this post._

@TealTreble is a dork who knows too many cat puns.

 **TealTreble:** It’s true and you should say it. :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble Get off my bed and help me figure out this chord :(

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet Are you lifting my macaron ban? :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble Are you finally going to pay attention to me? :’(

 **KnowItAlya:** 20 euros says Luka never answered because he jumped off the bed to help Marinette as soon as he read that.

 **ninocap:** @KnowItAlya no bet you know you’re right

Adrien was… confused. He knew what jealousy felt like, he had lived most of his life according to the strict schedule his father gave him. Going to public school was an opportunity he never thought he’d have. Making friends there was an even further away dream. That must be why he felt so weird right now. He was jealous his friends had the free time to hang out together. That must be it. Adrien liked the picture and slipped his phone back into his pocket as his piano teacher walked back into the room.

_SewSweet shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image description: A mannequin with the beginnings of a jacket pinned onto it. The material appears to be leather. Sewing supplies are scattered on the floor along with various fabric swatches. A single piece of paper on the floor shows the design for the jacket's completed look, but it’s too small to make out any details.]**

_KnowItAlya, TealTreble, and 34 others liked this post._

Feeling inspired tonight! I’ll put up the finished piece and the process video on my public fashion account @MDCdesigns when I’m done!

 **KnowItAlya:** IS THIS THE DESIGN YOU SHOWED ME AT SCHOOL CUZ GIRLLLLLL YES!!!

 **SewSweet:** @KnowItAlya Maaaaybe. ;)

 **KnowItAlya:** @SewSweet I almost feel bad for @TealTreble now, lol

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet @KnowItAlya Should I be worried?

 **SewSweet:** @KnowItAlya Be quiet or say goodbye to your macarons on Monday. :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble don’t worry, just Alya being weird again hahaha

 **ninocap:** man i kinda feel bad for luka

 **TealTreble:** @ninocap What’s going on?

 **SewSweet:** @ninocap :)

 **ninocap:** @TealTreble … i value my life so i’mma shut up now

 **TealTreble:** I don’t know what’s happening but are we still on for Saturday Marinette?

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble Yeah definitely!! Hold on, lemme text you!! :D

Adrien double tapped the post and made a mental note to check out the process video when it came out. He didn’t bother reading the comments for this post, not asking himself why even though he had done exactly that for the last dozen or so posts Marinette and Luka had.

_TealTrebleMusic shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Video Description: Luka sitting with one leg on his bed and the other hanging off, guitar in his lap. His eyes are closed during the recording, a smile on his face. He plays a soft and sweet tune, fingers smoothly gliding over the fretboard. The final chord lingers in the room, fading out as Luka opens his eyes. The sound for a new notification on his phone chimes and Luka’s smile grows. He waves to the camera before picking his phone up and ending the recording.]**

_ninocap, SewSweet, and 75 others liked this post._

Guess I was feeling inspired tonight too. :)

 **ninocap:** that was awesome dude!! we should collab sometime if you’re up for it!

 **TealTrebleMusic:** @ninocap Thanks man, and a collab sounds great. Come drop by a Kitty Section practice if you have time this week.

 **SewSweet:** Hey Luka? The Jagged Stone song you were teaching me can wait, I want to learn your song instead, this one specifically please!! It’s my new favorite song!!

 **TealTreble** @SewSweet You’re going to break my heart if you keep joking around like that. ;P

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble I’m not joking though?

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble ???

 **KnowItAlya:** @SewSweet Please be patient while your Luka reboots.

 **ninocap:** @SewSweet i kinda feel bad for him… be gentle marinette

 **SewSweet:** @ninocap ?????

Adrien let the short song Luka posted play on loop in the background while he dug through his closet for the Camembert he had stashed away for Plagg. It was a nice song, if not something Adrien hadn’t expected from the older guitarist. His aesthetic was more punk rock than anything, but there was something to be said for how kind he was. Adrien could recognize a good person when he saw one (or at least he hoped he could, he was a superhero for crying out loud, that was probably in Superhero Training 101) and Luka was a good person. Adrien finally found a wheel of the stinky cheese his Kwami loved so much. He set the cheese on his desk and liked Luka’s post, scrolling past the comments without reading them.

_SewSweet shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description (1): A selfie taken by Marinette. She’s smiling at the camera, her other hand holding a croissant with a bite taken out of it. There are crumbs on the side of her mouth. Behind her, not looking at the camera, is Luka. The picture captures his side profile, mouth opening to take a bite of the croissant he’s holding. Marinette’s family bakery is the backdrop.]**

**[Image Description (2): Marinette and Luka in almost the exact same poses, except Marinette’s smile is bigger and Luka has noticed the camera. It’s still his profile in shot, now biting into the croissant. His one visible eye is wide.]**

_TealTreble, KnowItAlya, and 27 others liked this post._

Spending the day with @TealTreble and grabbing some snacks to go! :)

 **TealTreble:** Best croissant ever. :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble Keep that praise up and my parents won’t let you leave. :P

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet I’m not seeing a problem here. :P

 **ninocap:** oh great marinette, what must i do to also get a croissant?

 **SewSweet:** @ninocap Perish. :)

 **ninocap:** @SewSweet please marinette, i’ll do anything

 **SewSweet:** @ninocap … I’ll bring some croissants to school on Wednesday, but you’re on thin ice.

Adrien was frowning as he double tapped the post. He clicked out of Instagram and tried to distract himself with the new game he had downloaded. It didn’t work. He was jealous because he hadn’t gotten a croissant, that must be it. That was why he felt this way… right?

_TealTreble shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description (1): Marinette caught mid spin with her arms out, face tilted up to the sky and partially turned away from the camera. The angle isn’t enough to hide her open mouthed smile. It looks like she’s laughing in the picture. Her skirt flares open around her. Her hair is loose, signature pigtails missing. The background shows a surprisingly empty park. She doesn’t seem to be aware of the picture being taken.]**

**[Image Description (2): Marinette facing the camera this time. She’s standing with her hands clasped behind her back, leaning her torso forward. She has a cheeky smile on her face, skirt fluttering around her legs. There’s a flower tucked behind her ear, something not in the last picture.]**

_SewSweet, ninocap, and 24 others liked this post._

Thanks @SewSweet for spending the day with me. Hope you found as much inspiration as I did. :)

 **SewSweet:** We have to do this again Luka, it was so much fun!! :D

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet No complaints from me. :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble Can I call you? 

**TealTreble:** @SewSweet Of course, you don’t ever have to ask. 

**KnowItAlya:** You guys are seeing this right?!?!? Get it girl!!

 **SewSweet:** @KnowItAlya I’m giving your croissant to @ninocap now :)

 **ninocap:** @KnowItAlya i would share with you but marinette might actually kill me

Adrien blinked at his phone. He had been staring at Luka’s post for ten minutes now. He hadn’t known Marinette looked so… different with her hair down. She was kind of cute… Adrien shook his head, liking the post. He had a crush on Ladybug, his other half! His soulmate! Adrien began wondering what Ladybug looked like with _her_ hair down… Yet each time he tried to imagine, the picture of Marinette came back into his head.

_SewSweet shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description: A picture of Marinette. She’s wearing the finished leather jacket she had teased in a previous post, along with ripped skinny black jeans and black combat boots. Her hair’s been tied up into messy space buns. She’s posed with her back facing the camera, looking over her shoulder with a smirk. The pose shows off the detailed embroidery on the back of the jacket, a tapestry of pink flowers blooming along branches and leaves with snakes in various shades of teal hiding amongst the foliage. The jacket hugs her body, likely zipped closed. Two chains hang from the loops of her jeans, dangling around the side of her leg.]**

_TealTreble, KnowItAlya, and 31 others liked this post._

Putting the photoshoot pictures and process video up on @MDCdesigns tomorrow morning! I had so much fun making this and love how it turned out, but it’s going to take a lot of convincing before I do embroidery on leather again. My fingers hurt. :’(

Picture credits go to @TealTreble , thanks for helping me out Luka! :D

 **KnowItAlya:** GIRL THIS LOOKS AMAZING!!

 **SewSweet:** @KnowItAlya Awwww, thanks Alya!!

 **KnowItAlya:** @SewSweet So… about your photographer… 

**SewSweet:** @KnowItAlya Do you want a lifetime ban on my family’s pastries Alya? Is that what you want? :)

 **KnowItAlya:** @SewSweet Shutting up now, but you better give me the deets later girl. ;p

 **TealTreble:** The jacket is incredible Marinette, and thanks for trusting me to help you take pictures! I’m honored you showed me the finished jacket first. :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble Thanks again for your help Luka! Maybe I’ll recruit you for future photoshoots too. :P

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet I wouldn’t mind. I had fun hanging out with you today. :)

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble I had fun too!! :D

 **ninocap:** awesome jacket marinette!! but we already knew you’d ace it!

 **SewSweet:** @ninocap Thanks Nino!! Nice to know you have faith in me, lol.

Adrien scrolled down to tap the like button and scrolled right back up to stare at the picture, face slowly getting hotter. He had known for a while that Marinette was a really talented designer, but he hadn’t known modeling was on her list of abilities too. She looked amazing- The _jacket_ looked amazing! The jacket! The one she made and was modeling! Right! Adrien’s thumb hesitated over the comment icon. He tapped it, scanning through the stuff his friends had already said. Luka and Marinette were so supportive of each other… That was, that was good. That was nice. His friends were getting along. Adrien liked the older male and he liked his classmate/friend. So why did it leave a bitter taste in his mouth when he went to type out a comment to Marinette?

_MDCdesigns shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description (1): Marinette posing in her leather jacket, the same picture from her private account reused here.]**

**[Image Description (2): The same leather jacket now modeled on a mannequin. The picture shows the front of the jacket, revealing the teal lining inside and displaying the details on the pockets and zippers.]**

**[Image Description (3): Similar to the second picture with the jacket now modeled on a mannequin. The picture shows off the embroidery on the back of the jacket.]**

**[Image Description (4): Marinette on one knee, the picture taken from the side. Her head is turned to face the camera. Her elbow rests on her bent knee, cheek resting in her palm. She has a lazy smirk on her face, one eyebrow quirked up. She looks satisfied with something she just said/did.]**

**[Image Description (5): Marinette sitting cross legged on her chaise wearing the full outfit. She’s grinning at the camera, leaning back on one hand placed behind her and her other hand in the ‘rock n roll’ sign with her pointer and pinky fingers extended. Around her neck is a black choker with a Jagged Stone guitar pick.]**

_TealTreble, JAGGEDSTONE, and 681 others liked this post._

The secret project I’ve been teasing you guys about is finally done! It’s a leather jacket inspired by two of my favorite musicians! I’m going to be wearing it to @JAGGEDSTONE ‘s concert so I can finally rock that rock and roll aesthetic! I also posted a video of my design process, so make sure to check that out if you’re interested! Thank you to my number 1 favorite musician @TealTrebleMusic for helping me take the pictures, and for being such a huge inspiration for the design! Go go go check him out, he’s the guitarist for @KittySectionOfficial and is absolutely amazing!

 **JAGGEDSTONE:** THAT JACKET IS CRAZY ROCK AND ROLL GIRL, ROCK ON MARINETTE!

 **MDCdesigns:** @JAGGEDSTONE Thanks Uncle J! And thanks again for the tickets, I can’t wait to see you!

 **JAGGEDSTONE:** @MDCdesigns OF COURSE, ANYTHING FOR MY HONORARY NIECE! BUT WHAT’S THIS ABOUT YOU HAVING A NEW NUMBER ONE MUSICIAN?!

 **MDCdesigns:** @JAGGEDSTONE I’m going to your concert with him, I’ll reintroduce you guys then!

 **JAGGEDSTONE:** @MDCdesigns HIM???

 **MDCdesigns:** @JAGGEDSTONE Him. Reintroduce. I’ll bring macarons Uncle J, see you soon! :)

 **TealTreble:** You’re an extraordinary person Marinette. 

**SewSweet:** @TealTreble I am calling you right now and you can't stop me.

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet Why would I ever want to stop you?

 **JAGGEDSTONE:** @TealTreble I’M KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU KID.

Adrien began looking for things to shuffle around in his schedule so he could attend the concert too. And maybe if he wanted to go in a group with his friends, well, that’s what friends did. A group that included Marinette and Luka and a bunch more of their friends. It had nothing to do with the uneasy feeling in his stomach at the thought of Marinette and Luka alone backstage in dark cramped places, perfect spaces to make out in-

Adrien liked the picture and pulled up his schedule.

_SewSweet shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description: Luka sitting on his bed with his guitar in his lap. His eyes are closed, fingers caught mid strum. He looks relaxed, smiling softly and head tilted to the side like he’s listening to something.]**

_TealTreble, KnowItAlya, and 21 others liked this post._

I had a great time yesterday @TealTreble! Thanks for having me over and giving me my own personal concert! :D

 **TealTreble:** You’re welcome aboard the Liberty anytime Marinette. <3

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble <3

 **KnowItAlya:** WAIT DID IT FINALLY HAPPEN MARINETTE

_TealTreble shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description: Marinette sitting on Luka’s bed with Luka’s guitar in her lap, smiling softly as she looks down at her finger placement on the fretboard. It compliments Marinette’s post well.]**

_SewSweet, ninocap, and 18 others liked this post._

Yesterday was a good day for music, especially when it’s my @SewSweet playing. 

**SewSweet:** So I’m ‘yours’ huh? ;p

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet <3

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble Flirt.

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble <3

 **ninocap:** @KnowItAlya does this mean i win

 **KnowItAlya:** @ninocap I was close damnit!

 **KnowItAlya:** @SewSweet You couldn’t have waited until the concert to confess to @TealTreble? I just lost 20 euros girl!

 **TealTreble:** @KnowItAlya Confess what to me?

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble Sorry, I’ll call you in a bit, I need to do something first. <3

 **SewSweet:** @KnowItAlya @ninocap :) :) :) :) :)

 **ninocap:** @SewSweet oh god please don’t kill us we’re so sorry

 **ninocap:** @TealTreble: help!!!

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet Sure, I don’t mind waiting. Take your time. <3

 **TealTreble:** @ninocap I am slowly backing away.

Adrien glanced up from reading the comments, the car rolling to a stop at a crosswalk. He looked out the window and saw he was near the park by school now. He blinked, realizing he recognized the two people running at each other. Black pigtails and that pink purse he saw everyday flying behind her. Teal tips and that hoodie jacket he rarely took off. Marinette ran towards Luka and jumped into his open arms. They were still hugging when the car started moving again.

Adrien slipped his phone into his bag. He’d check it again after fencing practice.

_SewSweet shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description (1): Luka and Marinette squeezed together to fit into the picture for a selfie. They’re both smiling and blushing. It’s been taken in Marinette’s room.]**

**[Image Description (2): Another selfie like the previous picture, but Marinette’s turned her head to kiss Luka’s cheek. The picture captures Luka wide eyed and flustered, blush prominent on his cheeks. Still in Marinette’s room.]**

_TealTreble, KnowItAlya, and 48 others liked this post._

@TealTreble my boyfriend’s really cute. <3 <3 <3

 **TealTreble:** I think you’re cuter though. <3 <3 <3

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble you can’t just say stuff like that Luka!!

 **KnowItAlya:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. GIRL I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!

 **SewSweet:** @KnowItAlya Thanks Alya. And yeah, I’m pretty happy for me too. :)

_TealTreble shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description (1): Marinette trying to hide her face in her hands. The tips of her ears and what parts of her face she can’t cover are bright red. Still in Marinette’s room.]**

**[Image Description (2): Marinette peeking out from between her fingers. She’s still blushing but there’s a shy smile on her face visible now.]**

_SewSweet, KnowItAlya, and 52 others liked this post._

@SewSweet my girlfriend’s the cutest. <3 <3 <3

 **SewSweet:** I don’t know, sounds like favoritism to me. :// Have you tried looking in the mirror?

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet And you call me a flirt. ;p

 **SewSweet:** @TealTreble I hope you understand being my boyfriend means I’m making us matching couple outfits now. ;p

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet I can’t argue, I’ve been writing songs for you since we made eye contact. 

**SewSweet:** @TealTreble … I suddenly have the urge to do embroidery on leather again.

 **TealTreble:** @SewSweet Cool, I’m gonna take a nap up here. 

**SewSweet:** @TealTreble Get down from my bed and strip, I need your measurements. 

Adrien turned off his phone.

_JAGGEDSTONE shared a new post! Be the first to comment!_

**[Image Description: Jagged standing between Marinette and Luka, his arms over their shoulders. They’re all smiling and making the rock and roll symbol with their hands. Luka and Marinette are wearing matching leather jackets. Fang is lying down on top of Marinette’s combat boots. In the background are three guitars leaned against the wall.]**

_SewSweet, TealTreble, and 4738 others liked this post._

JAMMING OUT BEFORE THE CONCERT WITH @MDCdesigns AND @TealTrebleMusic! LET’S ROCK AND ROLL PARIS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you guys like,,,,, please give me attention,,,,, thanks uwu


	7. Almost Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was so close to being a fake dating au but I like Adrien too much. Maybe i'll come back to the fake dating idea with an oc...

_~Ding.~_

“Throw me into the Seine, do it Rose, please.” Marinette’s forehead hit the table with a ‘thud’ that made Rose wince. Rose and Juleka exchanged a look over the top of the designer’s head. Juleka reached out to awkwardly pat Marinette’s back. Next to her head, Marinette’s phone chimed with another text notification. She groaned.

“He really is rather… persistent.” Rose tried to smile but it came off as a grimace. Juleka placed her hand over her fiancee’s to calm her.

“I’ve already told him no. Multiple times in fact. I don’t like him like that anymore, and even if I did, I don’t want to just be his rebound for Kagami.” Marinette sighed, sitting back up. She tapped a few things on her phone, silencing the notifications and sliding it back into her purse. “It’s fine, ignore that. We’re here to talk about your dresses today! I’m so excited for you guys! Rose, I have some sketches for you after looking at the pictures you sent me, I noticed there were a lot of poofier styles like ballroom and princess so I made sure to keep that kind of volume in mind for the skirt. Juleka, here are your sketches, you seemed to prefer the sleeker styles and I’ve got some sleeve options for you.”

Marinette passed the two their respective sketches. She blushed, preening at Juleka’s smile and Rose’s barely held together squealing. 

“Ooh, I love the colors on this one!” Rose shuffled the third design to the top of the pile. It was a princess style wedding dress in blush pink. Marinette beamed, making a quick note on the side of the drawing. 

“I know this wedding is already way past traditional,” Rose and Juleka snorted, looking at each other fondly. Marinette continued, still smiling. “So I was curious if you’d be interested in doing some not white wedding dresses. Juleka, I had some lavender dresses drawn up for you, and some full on black and violet ones too. Rose, well, I see you in pink. We can talk different shades if you’re interested-”

“Yes!” Rose yelled, half leaning over the table now with a grin. Juleka snickered, tugging her fiancee back into her seat. “Juleka, it would be so perfect! Oh Marinette, please make me a pink dress!”

Marinette smiled at her long-time friend’s enthusiasm. She directed the conversation back to the styles she had drawn up, emphasizing how it was mostly the style and colors she needed to know first before they went on to picking out the fabrics. It was a productive consultation session, Rose and Juleka picking their favorite design elements and Marinette promising to have some final designs ready by their next meeting on Saturday. Marinette packed her stuff away and waved to her friends as she left their apartment.

Juleka and Rose started cleaning up, bringing the cups they had used back into the kitchen. The two talked about their dresses for a while, both excited about what Marinette would come up with. 

“I was a bit nervous at first. I’ve seen her at some fashion shows before and she’s scary when she’s ordering people around.” Juleka admitted. Rose giggled.

“I’ve known Marinette since collège, she used to be super shy. She’s an amazing person, but she used to get stuck in her head a lot about worst case scenarios. I’m glad she’s doing better now.” Rose explained. Juleka nodded, understanding how anxiety could make you spiral down over something as little as being a few minutes late to something.

“Um, the guy who kept texting her earlier. Do you know him, Rose? She looked pretty uncomfortable about the attention.” Juleka asked. Rose put down the cup she was drying and leaned against her partner’s side.

“Marinette and I went to the same collège and lycee, and ended up in some of the same classes for lycee. There was this transfer student, Adrien and he… You know him, Adrien Agreste, model for Gabriel Agreste?” Juleka’s mouth dropped as she nodded. Everybody had heard of the Gabriel brand, and his son had done photoshoots that plastered his face all over Paris. “Well, he transferred into our class. He wasn’t a bad person, I think naive might be a better word? Well, Marinette got a crush on him. Her and half the school honestly, but she was actually able to talk to him because Alya was dating Adrien’s best friend Nino. I was never super close to Adrien because we didn’t have a lot of mutual friends or interests. We all graduated lycee and Marinette went off to fashion school, her crush on Adrien still going strong.”

Rose bit her lip. Marinette had told them months ago that she didn’t mind talking about her old crush on Adrien so long as everybody understood that’s exactly what it was. An old, puppy love kind of crush on a boy she didn’t have any romantic interest in anymore. 

“We all kept in touch. We graduated, and then Adrien started dating a girl from his fencing class, Kagami. And Marinette was… she was sad at first but she was supportive of them. Kagami’s one of Marinette’s closest friends now actually, they have juice dates together, it’s so cute.” Rose gushed.

“So what happened?” Juleka asked. Rose looked down.

“Adrien and Kagami broke up. They hadn’t been dating long, maybe a few weeks? I’m not sure exactly how it happened, but I think it was mutual. A few weeks ago, Adrien somehow found out Marinette used to have a crush on him? And now he’s all of a sudden decided that he likes her back. But Marinette doesn’t like him anymore. But he won’t stop… stop _bothering_ her about it.” Rose let out a deep sigh. She had been privy to the group video chats where Marinette would tell her and their girlfriends about Adrien’s latest ‘wooing schemes’. 

“Is Marinette okay? You said it’s been a few weeks now.” Juleka asked. Marinette was a nice person from what she could tell and the constant stream of texts she had gotten made her smile dim with each new message. It upset Rose too, and Juleka hated that.

“I don’t know. She says she’s okay, but I’m worried about her. It doesn’t help that Adrien keeps trying to find excuses to meet up with her, like crashing her catch up dates with Alya and Kagami, can you believe him?!” Rose clapped her hands together, a steely glint in her eyes. “But I know my friend! Marinette is strong, she won’t let Adrien drag her down! And if he won’t take the hint soon…”

Juleka chuckled, leading her fiancee out of the kitchen. The people who thought she was supposed to be the scary one in the relationship had never seen a pissed off Rose.

“I’ll help you hide the body.” Juleka promised.

* * *

“So I take it you like your dress?” Luka smiled at his younger sister, passing her a menu. It was their usual bi-weekly meet up for lunch, the siblings making sure they got to chat face to face at least twice a month with their busy schedules as a model and musician. Juleka giggled, warming Luka’s heart. He used to worry about her when she was younger, but meeting Rose and finding her own tight knit group of friends really helped her break out of her shell. The modeling career she chose to pursue played a part in that too.

“It’s gorgeous, and Rose thinks so too. I know it’s not traditional to see each other before the wedding, but we’ve already established we’re not a traditional couple, and Marinette doesn’t mind either. The dresses aren’t even done yet anyways, we’ve still got a half dozen more fittings before the wedding, so it’s not like Rose and I are seeing the final dresses.” Juleka said, looking over the food options. They were at a new restaurant this week, one Luka said he wanted to try. 

“Marinette? Who is she? And why does her opinion matter?” Juleka looked up, rolling her eyes at the disapproving frown on Luka’s face.

“Marinette is Rose’s designer friend, remember? She’s making our dresses for us, and her opinion matters because Rose and I are scheduling our dress fittings together. Marinette’s had to move a lot of things around in her schedule for us so she has enough time to work on both of our dress adjustments in the same day. I’m glad she’s cool with us breaking more than a few traditions, she was the one who suggested colored dresses for us actually. Rose smiles the whole time we’re at the fittings.” Juleka smiled too, thinking about her partner. Luka nodded, putting down his menu.

“That’s nice of her. I’m glad she’s been so kind then.” Luka said. Juleka nodded absentmindedly, thinking back to a conversation they had at the dress fitting yesterday. Adrien still hadn’t given up on Marinette. His attempts were more respectful now, at least her phone wasn’t blowing up with texts anymore, but now he was trying to be her plus one to the wedding. Marinette had been livid when she found out, and apologetic when telling Juleka and Rose. They had joked about finding her a Craigslist date to ward Adrien off, but, well...

“Actually, I think you should meet up with her and be her date to the wedding.” Juleka said. Luka raised an eyebrow.

“I told you I’m happy with being single right now. I’ve moved on from…” Luka and Juleka made eye contact, simultaneously wincing. Luka’s last girlfriend was a She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named situation. Luka had been devastated when he found her cheating on him, they had been dating for years and Juleka knew Luka really cared about her. “I’ve moved on, but I’m not exactly eager to get back into dating right now. It’s only been a few months and I’m enjoying the bachelor lifestyle.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t force you into something like that, but this is more of a favor than a blind date.” Juleka paused when the waiter came by. They ordered their food and drinks, handing the menus back with a ‘thank you’. Luka turned back to Juleka, gesturing for her to continue.

Rose had made her decision in lycee years ago for Marinette to be her maid of honor. And Juleka and Luka had promised to be each other's best man/woman when they were children. Maybe Juleka getting married first wasn’t what they expected but hey. Couffaines broke the rules and defied expectations. Even their own.

“Marinette is Rose’s maid of honor, and you’re my best man. You guys have to meet eventually anyways, and before the wedding is probably for the best so you can compare your speeches or something. The favor part is… it’s a bit… Hold on.” Juleka pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to the group chat she was in with Rose and Marinette. It was originally for the dresses, but it had turned a lot more casual once Rose started sending baby animal memes. Juleka got back an OK hand emoji from Marinette to tell her brother about the Adrien situation. She sighed, texting a ‘thank you’ and putting her phone away again.

“Marinette’s being harassed.” Juleka stated bluntly. Luka’s eyebrows shot up, blinking at his sister. “She’s too nice to say it, but she is. They used to go to lycee together, and were in the same friend group. He’s an old crush of hers that she got over when he started dating someone else after university, but after his relationship ended, he found out she used to have a crush on him and now he thinks he has a chance with her. Which he _doesn’t_ because she doesn’t like him anymore and has _repeatedly told him that_ . He's trying to be her plus one to the wedding and I _hate it_.” 

Luka reached a hand over the table to squeeze Juleka’s shoulder. He kept it there, waiting patiently for her to calm down. This must be really serious if it got his usually collected sister so heated up.

“Hey, it’s okay, breathe with me now Jules.” Luka said quietly. Juleka followed him in a breathing exercise. When she had relaxed again, Luka gave her shoulder another squeeze before pulling his hand back.

“Being her date to the wedding doesn’t have to be a romantic thing. You can have some company, and Marinette can tell that idiot that she’s already found a plus one. But I don’t want to take advantage of you or push you into anything.” Juleka met Luka’s eyes in a silent plea. She really wouldn’t push him. If she needed to, she had some model friends who she could cash in some favors with, or pull up Craigslist. Whatever helped Marinette. The woman had been so kind to her and Rose during the design process, and Juleka knew how important Marinette was to Rose. 

“Hey, I don’t mind helping her out. It’s alright Jules, you’re not taking advantage of me. I’ll meet up with her and we’ll figure something out.” Luka smiled at his sister. From the way she talked about this Marinette, she must consider her a friend too. Juleka beamed.

“I’ll give you her number.”

* * *

_Hey, is this Marinette?_

_Yes, this is Marinette._

_Who is this?_

_My name’s Luka, I’m Juleka’s older brother and her best man for the wedding._

_She said she would text you?_

_oh, sorry, hi!_

_I completely forgot about Juleka saying she was going to give you my number, I’ve been so busy lately._

_It’s no problem, don’t worry about it_

_I wanted to meet up with you to talk about our speeches?_

_right!!_

_okay, that’s fine!_

_I’m free on Saturday from 10 to 1, maybe 10:30?_

_we can go get something to eat if you want?_

_I’m free all Saturday and 10:30 is fine with me_

_Jules mentioned you liked this place?_

_[You dropped a pin!]_

_ahhh, yes, their hot chocolate is amazing!!_

_you’re okay with meeting up there?_

_yeah, I’ve been meaning to check it out anyways_

_I’ve gotta go now, work_

_see you Saturday!_

_okay, see you Saturday!_

* * *

Luka was tapping his foot to the music playing in the cafe and scrolling through his Instagram while he waited for Marinette. He had gotten there about earlier than he needed to, wanting to make a good impression. He had decided to wait for Marinette before ordering any food since he didn’t know what she might want, but had gotten them both hot chocolates with whipped cream a minute ago. She was right, this cafe’s hot chocolate was amazing. Luka hoped she didn’t find it weird that he ordered a drink for her.

“Um, hi, are you Juleka’s brother?” Luka straightened up, turning to the person who had spoken. He realized way too late into staring at her that he was staring, and must look like an idiot right now. Luka quickly closed his mouth, clearing his throat.

“Yes! Yes, I’m Luka. It’s nice to meet you Marinette.” Luka pocketed his phone as Marinette pulled out the chair across from him. Luka grabbed his hot chocolate to give his hands something to hold, fingers twitching for his guitar. Why didn’t Juleka warn him she was this pretty?

Marinette smiled at him, tucking some hair behind an ear as she sat down. She set her purse by her feet and made an aborted gesture to the hot chocolate he had bought for her, making a questioning noise. Luka jolted, almost knocking over his own cup.

“Ah, sorry, I should have waited for you. It’s hot chocolate, you mentioned you liked it. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable though, it’s alright if you don’t drink it.” Luka said.

“No, it’s alright, I don’t mind. Thank you.” Marinette blushed, picking up her hot chocolate. She sipped at it, eyes fluttering closed as she hummed in delight. “I love this place, but I don’t usually have time to visit it. I could sit here and draw for hours, it’s so calming.”

“I can see what you mean. They’ve got some nice music here too.” Luka nodded, glancing over to the empty stage off to the side. He’d have to visit again when they had some live music, and maybe play some himself if the chance came up.

“Juleka mentioned you’re a musician?” Marinette asked. Luka looked back over to her, stifling a laugh at the smear of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah, I play guitar and sing a little. Mostly guitar. Here, you’ve got something…” Luka reached over the table, hooking his pointer finger under Marinette’s chin to wipe away the cream with his thumb. It was only after he had done so that he froze, realizing what he was doing. He slowly pulled his hand back, feeling a warmth stain his cheeks. Marinette was staring at him with wide eyes and a bright red blush of her own.

“Shit, sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m really sorry Marinette-”

“It’s okay! It’s, um, I didn’t mind, I know you were just trying to help, it’s fine Luka-”

The two of them stopped and looked at each other. Marinette started giggling first, Luka’s laughter soon joining her. When they had finally calmed down enough that they weren't bursting into laughter whenever they made eye contact, the awkward tension between them had dissipated. Luka’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled as Marinette took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Luka struggled to keep his composure when Marinette snorted. Oh no, she was cute. “We should compare our speeches to make sure we’re not going to repeat the same stuff.”

Marinette brightened up, picking up her purse. She pulled out a sheet of paper, her speech handwritten with little doodles around it. Luka couldn’t help but smile when he saw the chibi Juleka and Rose holding hands in the corner.

“Rose told me I was going to be her maid of honor when we were 12, I’ve been preparing my whole life for this.” Marinette said. She looked up at him, still smiling. “Do you have your speech with you?”

Luka nodded and took out his phone. He quickly unlocked it and pulled up the document he had spent more than a few sleepless nights editing. He wasn’t the best with words, but for Juleka, he’d do anything. She did say he could play the song for her first dance though and he was definitely looking forward to that a lot more. He slid his phone over the table to Marinette and picked up her speech. He had to force himself to focus on the paper in his hand when Marinette bit her lip, her eyes already scanning over his speech. Luka’s hand drifted down to tap out a new rhythm on his thigh, one that matched his frantic heartbeat.

It would be a miracle if he didn’t end up making a fool of himself in front of Marinette.

* * *

“N-No!” Marinette gasped, laughter making her voice stutter. Luka shook his head, leaning forward on his forearms. His cheeks hurt from grinning.

“She did! I swear it on my music collection, Juleka Couffaine may be my sister and I love her, but she was an idiot about love. Sunshine child Rose came in like a wrecking ball to tiny goth Juleka’s entire life.” Luka cackled. He paused to take a sip from his second cup of hot chocolate. They had gotten refills and pastries when they finished reviewing each other’s speeches, but the conversation hadn’t died. Luka had never had so much fun talking with someone before.

“It’s only fair you had to deal with lovesick Juleka, because _I_ had _Rose_. Pink, pink, Valentine’s Day lover Rose who had zero chill. Luka, please, I had so many calls at 3 AM from a lovesick Rose. I adore her, she’s like my sister, but even I have my limits.” Marinette giggled. She snagged a macaron from Luka’s plate and stuck her tongue out at him when he laughed.

“Mm, not bad. I usually skip buying sweets ‘cause I’m too biased to enjoy them.” Marinette hummed around the macaron in her mouth. 

“Biased?” Luka asked. Marinette nodded, hair bouncing with the movement. Luka restrained himself from leaning forward and tucking the loose locks of hair behind her ear. They weren’t there yet.

… 

Yet?

“My parents own a bakery. I grew up with the best macarons at my fingertips and learned how to make them too. Ooh, what’s your favorite flavor Luka? I’ll bring some for the next time we meet!” Marinette smiled at him and Luka found himself helplessly smiling back, unable to look away. 

Yeah. Yet. 

“Surprise me.” By the determined glint in her eyes, Luka felt that wouldn’t be a challenge for her at all. The chime of a text notification startled them out of their trance, both of them grabbing their phones. Luka took a second to check his phone; nothing new. He looked over to Marinette-

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, pitching his voice lower and quieter. The sheer tiredness in Marinette’s gaze when she met his eyes almost made him flinch, but he had been practicing his poker face ever since he came home one day from lycee and found Juleka crying in front of the mirror.

“It’s, um.” Marinette bit her lip, looking between her phone and Luka. She tapped at something on her screen and set it face down next to her, keeping her eyes down. “D-Did Juleka mention anything else about me? Besides me being friends with Rose and making the dresses?”

“There was something else she said, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable if you don’t want to talk about it.” Luka answered calmly. He could take a guess about who had texted her.

“She told you about Adrien.” Marinette was looking down at the table. Luka resisted the urge to wrap her up in blankets and give her a hug.

“... She did.” Luka said. It would be best to be honest and give Marinette the option of discussion. And if she would rather drop the topic, he was fine with that too.

“Oh thank goodness, I don’t know if I have the energy to explain it again.” Marinette sighed deeply, shoulders slumping. She leaned back in her seat to look at Luka, a crease between her eyebrows. “But just in case it wasn’t clear because I know how details can get lost in playing story telephone, I still love Adrien-”

Luka stopped breathing.

“But only in a very platonic, not at all romantic way. I consider him to be a close friend. He’s just… going through some stuff right now. Some very personal stuff, and I’m more than willing to be there for him, just not in the way he thinks he wants me to.” Marinette said. She rubbed her forehead, groaning when her phone chimed again.

“What do you mean by that?” Luka asked. He almost started tapping a beat out on the table but instead grabbed his drink so he had something for his hands to do. Tapping the table would send mixed messages. He didn’t want to make Marinette think he was rushing or mocking her.

“It’s… personal stuff, don’t worry Luka. Just, I don’t know how much Juleka told you and I don’t want you to think Adrien’s a bad person. He’s not, just a bit… misinformed in some areas.” Marinette straightened up and smiled at him, eye twitching when her phone chimed again.

“Like in taking a hint.” Luka raised an eyebrow. Marinette deflated back onto the table with a groan. Luka decided to redirect the conversation, just a bit. “So I heard you’re still looking for a plus one to the wedding?”

“Mmhm. I’m more than okay going without one though. Adrien is… not an option honestly. He, uh, wants to go with me, but it’s my best friend’s wedding. It’s Rose and Juleka’s _wedding_. It should be about the brides, not whatever new romantic plan he’s concocted in his head to woo me.” Marinette sighed. Luka made sure to keep a genial smile on his face, polite and not pressuring.

“I’m in the same boat as you. I don’t have a date to the wedding either, and I’m more than alright with going alone.” Luka was preparing himself to invite Marinette to go with him (as friends! just as friends!) when she snorted.

“You’re telling me people aren’t lining up around the block to be your date?” She teased. Luka blinked in confusion. Marinette’s smirk slid off her face. She squinted at him. Luka tried not to squirm under her gaze. Her eyes widened, lips parting.

“No way. Luka Couffaine, you tell me right now you are aware of what you look like.” Luka blinked. Things were still not making sense.

“... Yes? I own a mirror?” He tilted his head when Marinette just shook her head at him. He could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up. Did he say something wrong?

“Luka. Luka, you’re cute, you really are.” What. “You’re also really hot and, I don’t know how, you’re straddling that line between hardcore rockstar and soft boyfriend. I think it’s the hoodie… Yeah, definitely the hoodie. Well actually, your face is doing most of the work. And, sorta, you know,” Marinette waved her hand at him, gesturing to encompass his entire body. Luka felt like his face was on fire. “Seriously, what do you Couffaines eat? I work with a lot of models and see all kinds of beauty standards in the fashion industry, I know what I’m talking about. If you ever became a model, it’d be fifty fifty as to whether they throw you into some domestic boyfriend fits, or stripped you and put you in underwear ads.”

“That’s uh, um,” Luka hastily took a long drink. Marinette just continued to smile at him, and maybe that was a blush on her face, but compared to the tomato he resembled, it was nothing. Luka put his cup down on the table with a bit too much force. “I’m. Um. Thank you?”

Oh god his voice was cracking like he was going through puberty again, Juleka was never going to let him live this down.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that.” Marinette covered her face with her hands. Luka realized the pink on her face had blossomed into cherry red. His laughter was slow to start, but it became even harder to stop when she joined in. By the end, the two were looking at each other and giggling like at the start of their meeting.

“I didn’t know what to expect when Juleka told me she wanted me to meet you, but it wasn’t,” Marinette gestured at them. Luka grinned, feeling bold enough to wink at her. The startled deer-in-the-headlights look she gave him, accentuated by the returning red on her face, made it worth the minor embarrassment he felt. Oh, she had freckles, how did he not notice sooner?

Marinette’s phone chimed again, a different sound than the text notifications from Adrien. She still winced when she checked her phone. Ah. It was an alarm for 12:30. Time had slipped away so easily when they were talking.

“I, um, I’ve got to go now, but maybe we can meet up again?” Marinette asked. Luka nodded, maybe a bit too eagerly. Marinette smiled at him and stood. 

“Great! I’ll text you later then, Luka! It was nice to meet you!” Luka stood as well, seeing no reason to stay after she had left. He was about to offer the last macarons to her when she stepped closer to him, leaning up on her toes to kiss the air next to his cheek. Her breath was warm against his ear. Luka stopped breathing entirely. By the time he had recovered, Marinette had squeaked, thrown a quick ‘bye!’ over her shoulder, and swept out of the cafe like a mini hurricane.

Luka pulled out his phone, texted a long string of exclamation marks to Juleka, and went home with a half full cup of hot chocolate, two macarons, and a new melody playing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme virtual affection please and thank uwu


	8. Silencer vs Marinette, Fight! Or... Talk I Guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette totally could have judo-flipped silencer and knocked him out that way, i refuse anything less than tiny gf can kick her tall bf's ass. that is, unfortunately, not what happens in this chapter.
> 
> aka how silencer could have gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. guyssssss. you need to read Silencer AU by JessTheEspeon, I took major inspiration from this fic!! so cute!!! link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214884/chapters/61117231

Silencer did not take Marinette’s voice. 

She could work with this.

* * *

“Marinette, you’re as clear as a music note and sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the first day we met. I won’t allow anything to harm you Marinette.” Silencer- No, Luka told her right before he gently guided her into the corner of a dead end hallway and ran the other way. Marinette stared after him, unmoving even when Tikki tapped her hand.

“That was… That was a love confession wasn’t it?” Marinette stammered, a blush rising on her cheeks.

“Marinette, we need Ladybug right now!” Tikki pleaded. Marinette nodded, opening her mouth, her transformation phrase on the tip of her tongue… But…

“It’s Luka. Underneath the helmet, it’s still Luka. Tikki, I… I don’t think he needs Ladybug to save him.” Marinette whispered.

“Marinette, we need Ladybug to purify to akuma and cast the cure.” Tikki reasoned weakly. Even she was hesitant to send the superhero after Hawkmoth’s newest akuma, it would be devastating if Ladybug’s voice was stolen. Hawkmoth could force an identity reveal. Hawkmoth could ruin her.

“And she will. But right now, I think Marinette is enough to save Luka.” Marinette said with a steely determination in her eyes. Tikki acquiesed and ducked back into the purse as Marinette started walking.

It wasn’t difficult to find him. His target was Bob Roth, and Marinette knew exactly where the scumbag was hiding. She took a deep breath before entering the room, freezing when she saw the camera had been set to broadcast live. Luckily she wasn't in the shot, and it didn’t seem like either Bob Roth or Luka had noticed her yet.

Marinette watched with no small amount of petty satisfaction as Bob Roth sang like a canary, completely unaware of the camera immortalizing his guilty confessions. He would be lucky to have a job after this was over. By the time he recognized the blinking red dot for what it was, it was too late. Luka walked over to the camera and turned it off as Bob Roth tried to bargain with him. Luka simply held up his hand and took his voice away.

Marinette was ready to call out to her friend when the purple butterfly mask flickered over his face and his eyes beneath the helmet glazed over. Marinette bit her tongue closing her mouth too fast, curling back to make herself smaller. The movement was unfortunately enough to garner attention. Not from Luka but from Bob Roth whose eyes widened upon seeing her before narrowing in a fit of rage. Marinette hastily stepped back, eyes darting between the approaching adult and the door.

She didn’t have to worry because a fist slammed into Bob Roth and sent him across the room into the wall. Marinette’s lips parted in shock as Luka turned to face her, his hands fluttering over her but never touching as he checked her over. Marinette was pretty sure Bob Roth was unconscious. Okay. Okay, that made this next part easier with no witnesses.

“... Silencer?" His akuma name, but in her head she still called him Luka. He wasn't separate from his negative emotions. None of the akuma victims were. Marinette refused to let Hawkmoth take being human away from them.

Marinette reached out and took his hands in hers, pulling them closer to her chest. She watched as a light blush came over Luka's face beneath the helmet. The purple butterfly over his eyes was flickering. His right hand was moving, but not pulling out of her hold.

"Marinette, are you okay? He didn't touch you, right?" Luka’s lips didn’t move. The words came out in a voice Marinette didn't recognize. Maybe one of the staff members? At least it wasn't XY or Bob Roth.

"I'm okay, you saved me before he could hurt me. You're always looking out for me. Thank you, Luka." Marinette smiled up at him. Hawkmoth's mask disappeared completely from his eyes. The blush across his face did not.

"O-of course Marinette! I promised you I won't let anything hurt you." 

Marinette bit her lip, looking down. She took a step closer to Luka before meeting his eyes. He swallowed, shoulders stiffening.

"Actually, there's something I need your help with. It's… causing me pain. In here." Marinette let go of one of his hands. She touched her fingertips to her chest, feeling heat rise in her cheeks at the words she was saying. It… it wasn't really a lie. She was maybe playing it up a bit though.

"What's wrong Marinette?" The question would sound better in his actual voice.

"What you said earlier… did you mean it?" She whispered, taking yet another step closer. The space between them was shrinking.

"I- Marinette, I never meant to hurt you when I said that. I know you still like-" Marinette quickly shook her head.

"I don't. Not anymore… Some stuff happened at school, but that's not important right now. What you told me, could you… Could you say it again please? As yourself, as Luka? I want to hear your voice, please Luka."

Purple lit up his eyes, fading away just as swiftly with a sharp shake of his head. Marinette lifted a hand to cup the side of his helmet, wishing it wasn’t in the way of her touching his cheek. Her eyes met his, a silent conversation between them. Luka’s eyes fluttered shut. Marinette held her breath.

Underneath the palm of her hand, a white glow began to spread over the helmet. A lavender butterfly flew out. Marinette closed her eyes and let herself breathe for just a moment. Then she was leaning up on her toes, using her hold on Luka’s helmet to kiss the other side where his cheek would be, and backing out of the room with a hastily whispered ‘thank you’. She turned the corner. From the hallway came a flash of pink light.

Ladybug appeared and threw her yo-yo into the room, purifying the akuma without ever needing to step a foot past the door frame. The cure was cast with a Lucky Charm that never saw battle. Magical ladybugs swept over the building, all the damage contained inside the single structure. The heroine disappeared as quickly as she appeared. 

It was Marinette that ran back into the room and threw her arms around Luka in a hug. Luka’s breath stuttered in his chest. He swallowed and lowered his arms to hug her back, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. When he pulled back, his eyes drifted to the earrings Marinette never took off. He smiled softly as Marinette fussed over him, asking how he felt and if he remembered anything as Silencer.

He remembered. And from the split second Ladybug was standing across from him, Luka heard the superhero’s heartsong as clearly as he heard Marinette’s. Two songs with the same melody and beat driving it forward. Of course. Of course it was her.

Luka laughed and leaned down to press his forehead against Marinette’s.

“Your heartsong is beautiful Marinette. Clear as a music note, sincere as a melody, I want to listen to your music forever.” Luka whispered to her.

“Forever’s a long time to promise Luka. Let's start with coffee first.”

* * *

Silencer did not take Marinette’s voice.

She made it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blease, i'm just here for lukanette and validation, praise me uwu
> 
> me, rewriting the episode for Silencer knowing full well I haven't even seen it yet: sounds bout right
> 
> also!! The way I write for this series(?) is I have the next chapter written in advance, so I've always got a new one ready to be uploaded. Next up is a magic and monsters au!!


	9. Magic and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds a danger noodle underneath a dumpster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm such a sucker for this fanfic trope and there was no fic from what i could find for Lukanette with this, which is???? a true travesty, so ofc I had to write it into existence then. if you can guess the trope by the time Luka shows up, congrats and worship the cliche with me
> 
> Also Witch!Marinette, let's go!

Marinette was running on a day where she didn’t even have any deadlines. Raindrops tapped out a staccato rhythm against her umbrella. The bubble shield she had cast for the thunderstorm last week had flickered out about five blocks ago. Her shoes and socks were wet, their drying charms having worn out quicker than she expected. Clearly she had to set aside some time to redesign her rainy day outfit and charms. By the time she was only one alleyway shortcut away from the small magical boutique she owned, Marinette was out of breath and soaked from the knee down.

“Why didn’t I just wait out the stupid rain?” Marinette muttered under her breath. She had walked through this alley shortcut hundreds of times before, but something felt different about it tonight. Marinette sighed, stepping over a puddle. “At least it can’t get any worse than th-”

The raindrops falling against her umbrella started sounding a lot heavier than normal. Marinette slowed to a stop, standing next to a dumpster as she realized, kwami damn it, it was hailing now. Great. She would need to plan out even stronger heating charms for her clothes if this colder weather continued past tonight.

“I jinxed it.” Marinette sighed again. She was about to take another step when she heard something that sounded out of place. A… hiss? Again, another hiss, louder this time, and the thump of something solid hitting metal.

Marinette spun in a slow circle, left hand keeping a tight grip on her umbrella even as her right hand drifted down to her pocket where she always kept a personal power up charm. Nothing said ‘don’t mess with me’ like a super-powered punch to the face. Or stomach. She wasn’t picky.

“... Must have been the hail.” Marinette unclenched her fist, still looking around her in slow measured sweeps. She forced herself not to flinch when another thump sounded from next to her. Something under the dumpster then? She took a deep breath and yelled at herself for what she was planning to do. She turned towards the dumpster and dropped into a crouch, peering into the space underneath.

Glowing blue eyes stared back.

Marinette yelped and almost fell back onto her butt, just barely catching herself with her hands thrown out behind her. Unfortunately she had to sacrifice her umbrella to do so. Marinette winced at the rain and hail pelting her head now and picked up her umbrella again with a sigh. She adjusted her stance so she was better balanced before she looked underneath the dumpster again. 

Now that she had some time to take a good look, she realized it was a snake that had scared her. What would have been a lovely teal color along its scales was interrupted by splotches of red and purple. Marinette winced, eyeing a particularly nasty cut above the snake’s left eye. She bit her lip, hesitating. If it was a dog or cat she had found, she wouldn’t have even batted an eye before bringing it back to her apartment to patch it up, so did it really make a difference that this was a snake? 

Marinette was still running through all the worst case scenarios in her head (what if she couldn’t actually heal the injuries and made them worse instead? what if it snuck out and ate a neighbor’s familiar? what if it ate _her_??) when the snake lifted its tail and hit the dumpster twice. Marinette stared, realizing she had been talking aloud. The snake hissed at her, shaking its head slowly. A slightly hysterical giggle escaped Marinette’s lips. Okay, the eating her thing was a bit of a stretch. The snake looked about the length of her arm span and its head was about the size of her hand. 

Marinette tucked her umbrella handle between her neck and shoulder, forcing herself not to react to the cold wetness that was no doubt dampening her shirt now. She reached out her hands for the snake, moving slowly.

“Hey, come on, I’ll help you out, okay? My name's Marinette, and I’ll take care of you. I’ve got a bunch of heating charmed blankets back home and I’m sure I can find something for you to eat. Snakes like meat, right? I’ve got some leftover chicken breast from yesterday. Just come here, that’s it, slowly now, alright…” Marinette murmured to the snake, carefully scooping her hands underneath its body to lift the reptile into her arms. She took a moment to adjust him, making sure she wasn’t putting pressure on any of his injuries as she cradled him in one arm, holding her umbrella with her other hand. With her new cargo safe and ready to go, Marinette took off at a steady jog for her apartment. The sooner she got herself and her new companion out of this rain, the better.

* * *

“You’re very well behaved. I wonder if you were somebody’s familiar, maybe that’s why you’re so comfortable indoors. Or maybe you’re just happy to be out of the cold.” Marinette said. She ran a finger along the snake’s back, tracing the edges of the enchanted bandages she had wrapped around some of his bruises. He (she had checked with a spell) hissed and squirmed deeper into the blanket she had set out for him on the couch, simultaneously arching back into her touch. She had pulled out her second favorite heated blanket for him. Her favorite was still on her bed, of course.

“That’s your injuries taken care of. I promised you food too, hold on.” Marinette stood up, tapping a gentle finger onto his snout when he lifted his head and tried to follow. She giggled at the sight he made. She had to wrap a bandage around the cut above his eye to help him heal, but it meant she had to cover his eye too, and, well, pirate snakes may not have been a thing before but they certainly were now. He was adorable. If he wasn’t someone else’s familiar… maybe he wouldn’t mind staying with her for a while longer. “Just relax, okay?”

He hissed again but tucked his head back down into the blanket. Marinette felt his gaze on her as she moved around her apartment. She set a bowl of her leftovers from yesterday’s dinner on the counter. Should she microwave it first? Snakes caught and ate mice, right? And the mice were probably room temperature at the very least. Microwave it was then.

“... It gets kind of lonely here. You’re not exactly the first stray I’ve brought home, but the others didn’t match well with my magic. I’ve helped them find better homes.” Marinette shared. She smiled, thinking about the raggedy black tomcat who went from not eating when she was in the same room as him to constantly lazing in the sunshine of Adrien’s parlour windows and always running to her for chin scritches when she visited. There was also the sweet fox kit she had found that made herself a home in Alya’s heart and the turtle Marinette had rescued from a sewer drain that Nino bonded with the moment he met the reptile. “You can stay for as long as you want. I get lonely living by myself.”

The microwave beeped and Marinette turned to take the food out. She could still sense the snake’s gaze on her. If he was sticking around past tonight, she’d like to find a nickname for him. And if he stuck around forever… 

Marinette walked back to the couch and set the bowl on the table. She lowered herself to the carpeted floor, sitting cross legged. From what she knew, snakes didn’t usually eat from bowls, so she’d try hand feeding him. Snakes didn’t chew, right? They just sorta unhinged their jaws and swallowed things whole.

Marinette kept up a quiet, one sided conversation as her new companion ate. She was beginning to suspect some truth to the familiar theory, he was very comfortable eating from her hand. When he had finished, Marinette swapped the empty bowl for a flatter dish with water inside. She let him drink his fill before putting the dish in the sink with the bowl.

"It's looking bad out there. You're staying the night with me then, we'll figure out what to do tomorrow." Marinette said. She turned on the TV to keep her guest entertained and to give herself some background noise as she did her rounds. The silence was one of the worst parts of living alone. 

Marinette flitted around her apartment, setting up extra spells just to be safe tonight. Her windows got an added layer of water repellent charms and the glass was reinforced with a gemstone cut turtle figurine Nino had gifted her. He cast the strongest protection spells in Paris, and his figurines held their magic charges well. She dampened the buzz of electric natured magic that always appeared in her apartment during storms with earth based talismans. Most of the paper ended up on the wall facing another apartment across the street. One of her neighbors was a storm demon who had caused more then one blackout on their street before. She also made a quick trip downstairs to the boutique she ran to make sure all her security spells were in place. She didn't want to take any risks, especially on a night like this.

And of course, a liberal amount of heating charms were cast onto her pajamas and blankets. She got cold easily, sue her. Not like she had a roommate to leech body heat off of. She wished though… 

By the time she felt her apartment and livelihood were secure and ready to survive the storm, the air in her home was saturated with her magical energy. Luckily her snake friend didn't seem to mind. That was good, she wouldn't want a repeat of Plagg. The black cat never did well around her magical energy. His sneezes whenever she cast something near him were adorable though.

"Ooh, this is the episode with centaur models. I've been meaning to rewatch this for inspiration." Marinette commented, sitting down next to- She really needed to get him a nickname. She said as much aloud. He hissed, flicking out his tongue at her and swaying closer to her. 

"Hm, maybe Pirate? Or Eyepatch?" Marinette ran a finger down his head. He seemed amused if the way he hissed and twisted was any indication. She hadn't even known snakes could look amused.

"... I'm gonna call you Blue. Easy to remember with your pretty eyes and it'll still make sense after you heal up." Marinette decided. Blue half slithered onto her knee. He didn't seem to mind then. Marinette turned her attention back to the Project Runway rerun. 

Time slipped away from her. The episodes blurred together near the end, until she wasn't sure anymore if they were designing for mermaids or sirens. They kept talking about waterproof fabrics and… furs? Marinette decided to call it a night when their final pieces were revealed and it turned out the models were selkies. She was really out of it.

"Okay Blue, you wanna stay out here or join me in bed?" Marinette asked with a yawn. Blue hissed, turning his head between her and the blanket he was snuggled in. "We can bring your blanket inside too, don't worry. I won't let you get cold."

Marinette picked up Blue again. This time he readjusted himself, slithering up her arms until he was looped over her shoulders, his head near her ear. Marinette blinked, grabbing the heated blanket. She had thought it would be a bit longer before he felt okay to move like that. The bandages and ointments she used were powerful magics, sure, but it hadn't even been half a day yet. Maybe the injuries weren't as bad as she thought.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She said, making her way down the hall. Inside her bedroom, she spread Blue's blanket out on top of her bed. A hiss from Blue made her pause, already halfway under the blankets. 

"Did you not want to sleep like this? I guess it would be hard for you to breathe underneath the blankets if you're all curled up to sleep…" Marinette looked over her bed. There was enough room for an entire other person to sleep next to the, so making a space for Blue wouldn't be hard.

She fixed Blue's blanket to be on top of hers, wrapped around itself like a nest. Blue coiled up in the middle when she was done, his teal scales complimenting the copious amounts of pink in her room. He looked happy with it, so Marinette turned off the light and crawled underneath her blanket.

"Goodnight Blue." Marinette whispered in the darkness. The stars she had charmed to glow as nightlights on her ceiling and walls cast a soft light around her and made Blue's scales shimmer. Marinette closed her eyes, falling asleep to a quiet hiss and the steady sound of rain and hail hitting her window.

* * *

"Marinette. Marinette, please wake up." Marinette groaned and rolled over to get further away from the voice. She was so tired. Her alarm hadn't gone off, so she didn't need to go open her boutique yet. Five more minutes sounded great…

Wait.

She lived alone.

Marinette's eyes snapped open, ice running through her veins. She rolled off her bed, landing on her feet and twisting to face-

"Marinette. I'm sorry if I scared you showing up like this, just, you deserve an explanation and I wasn't in a position to give you one yesterday. Thank you for inviting me into your home, even if it was under false pretenses." He was standing on the other side of her bed, holding his hands up with palms facing towards her. He was also shirtless with only a blanket wrapped around his waist. Marinette felt her face heat up even as she called power to her hands, energy crackling around her fingertips.

"Who are you? Why are you naked? How did you even get in here naked?! Did you have to take my blanket-" Marinette sucked in a sharp breath, heart momentarily stopping. That blanket. "Blue! Where is he, I swear if you touched him-"

"Marinette, _I'm_ Blue. Well, that's not my actual name, but I was the snake you saved yesterday." He… What? Blue? He was Blue? Marinette met his eyes. They were… they were the same shade of blue as Blue's eyes, but that didn't guarantee anything.

"You found me under a dumpster. You brought me into your home and handfed me. You put on Project Runway and we watched up until the selkie episode when you got tired." His gentle smile slanted into a smirk, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "You named me Blue and called my eyes pretty."

"Oh kwami. You're Blue." Marinette felt her legs give out. She stumbled forward, putting a hand on her bed as she carefully sat sideways to keep Blue in sight. Because he was Blue. He was the snake she had helped yesterday. He was… he was still shirtless.

This was not in the list of worst case scenarios Marinette had thought up yesterday, but now she wished it was so she could have _prepared her heart, oh kwami._

"My name is Luka, but I don't mind if you call me Blue." Bl- Luka said. His expression shifted to something Marinette couldn't read. Hesitant but hopeful? The other way around? Luka smiled at her, gentle and calming. Marinette was certain she was only blushing harder now. "There's something else I should mention. It's, ah, easier if I just show you."

Marinette nodded slowly. She watched Luka take a breath and reach a hand to the blanket around his waist-

"Eep!" Marinette slapped her hands over her eyes. Her face was on fire. "The blanket! Why did you?! You just!? Blue! Luka! What, why, you?!"

A chuckle reached her ears. Marinette shivered at the sound, goosebumps rising along her arms. She was tempted to peek between her fingers just to see what he looked like when he laughed, but he had also just dropped the blanket covering his lower half and she _did not sign up for this_.

"Marinette, I promise I'm still decent." A pause. "Trust me?"

Marinette wondered if Luka was part siren. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked at him. Oh. _Oh._ The bed and the blanket had previously hidden it from view, but it was impossible to miss now. 

Luka was a naga. That… that did help explain the snake thing. Almost. Sort of.

"You're, um, but… Blue?" Marinette stammered. Luka somehow deciphered her question and chuckled softly.

"I'm one of the nagas that has more 'natural energies' in my blood. Just a fancy way of saying I can shape shift." Luka explained. His tail was coiled over itself to take up less space. Any movement he made sent a ripple down his tail, the sunlight streaming through her window catching on his teal blue scales. She hadn't tried making any new designs with scale patterns for a while but she was starting to get some ideas… maybe a skirt to start with, she had a circle skirt pattern that looked great with ruffled petticoats underneath…

Marinette realized she was staring. And Luka was just patiently smiling at her, letting her stare. At him. She was staring at him and he was watching her stare at him, oh kwami-

"S-Sorry! Your, your tail is really pretty- Not to say you're not pretty too because you are! You're super pretty! I-I mean-" Marinette stammered, feeling heat return to her cheeks. She groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "I-I should check on your injuries. I'm gonna go make us breakfast first. So how do you like your eggs in the morning?"

There was a pause. Marinette slowly lifted her head, internally screaming because that came out very wrong, what was she, a one night stand cliche?

Wait… how did… how did nagas-

Marinette killed that thought before she could finish it. 

"Whatever is easiest for you to make is fine." Luka said. He was covering his mouth with his hand, but she could see the corner of his smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Marinette felt like her face was on fire as she jumped off the bed and started power walking to the kitchen. Marinette stumbled into the wall when she heard Luka's voice calling after her.

"And thank you! I think you're very pretty too Marinette!"

Marinette dropped her face back into her hands and tried not to scream out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you could not guess, the trope I mentioned earlier and absolutely freaking adore is 'find random injured animal, bring them home and take care of them, wake up to hot guy in bed with you next morning'. clearly the superior way to obtaining a bf, no i will not be accepting any criticism at this time.
> 
> also Naga!Luka. that's it, thanks for coming to my ted talk. look at this nope rope boy. danger noodle babie. hazard spaghetti. caution ramen. slippery tube dude. murder spagurder. luv him uwu
> 
> not gonna think about where the snek dicks are, this aint that kind of fic. mari almost went there. Almost. let's just go with they wear skirts/kilts outside for 'modesty' even though their scales cover everything anyways. so he was decent after dropping the blanket! 
> 
> ((oh shit i can add naga luka to my tags, let's G O))
> 
> thank you to all the wonderful people who comment, even if it's just a keysmash of heart emojis because it gives me big serotonin to know you guys like reading my stuff, this fic hit over a hundred kudos recently and I'm still asjkfhaf;adkdfj;as bout it, much happy many joy uwu.
> 
> next chapter got some hurt and comfort owo  
> ((like literally. one of them is physically hurt. i am being quite literal.))
> 
> did i mention i'm on tumblr https://kitsune-from-neverland.tumblr.com/


End file.
